


Catch me if you can, shoot me if you will

by TheHiddenFanficWriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Don't play with alien things kids, Heavy Drinking, Multi, Possibly master coming in too, Reader-Insert, Tenth doctor comes in later on, They do bad things to you, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenFanficWriter/pseuds/TheHiddenFanficWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been working here at Torchwood for a while now, and things start to get a little suspicious. Actually, things have been suspicious since you were hired, and you were determined to get answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me if you can, shoot me if you will

Torchwood, a place of utter hell. It wasn’t the work hours, pfft---If there were any existing. It was basically when you come in till you decide to leave. Usually everyone came in relatively the same time, if not when someone came to pick everyone up. It wasn’t the job, you loved it. Fascinated with all the alien and foreign things that the group would bring in. It was amazing, and you were gifted the job of analyzing them.

It was the coworkers, the coworkers were always the problem. It wasn’t the teasing that bothered you, everyone was fairly close and the teasing was spread around equally. Even with that closeness though it seemed like everyone had something to hide.   
Though, you were never the sharing type either. You never spoke of anything outside of work, or at least tried to anyways. Sometimes Gwen would start up something and you would join in with the others, sometimes you would just listen in. Maybe take notes of the new information on your phone when these things went on, you could never be too careful. It was an understatement to say that you were suspicious, paranoid.

You didn’t have complete trust in your friends, and you often found yourself listening in on conversations that they would have. Every time you heard someone talking, you couldn’t help but stop and just eavesdrop. You would repeatedly look around when you heard steps of creeks around, paranoia consuming over you as if someone was watching you. Maybe someone was, but some of your friends knew how jumpy you could get.

It seemed like that only one person you felt comfortable with was Ianto, seeing as you would talk to him the most and go to for advice. This didn’t mean that you were any closer to him than the others, you just preferred him more because he was more mature. He knew that you felt uncomfortable with some of the others, and pointed out a lot the people you avoided some days. You and Ianto have known each other since you had been hired by Captain Jack Harkness. You were the second to be hired after him, maybe that why you two were more comfortable with each other.

Then there was Gwen and Owen, they two most open and childish of the group. You didn’t talk to them that much, unless they started to talk to you. Owen would tease you the most, and Gwen would question you the most. Toshiko and you didn’t have much of a relationship, you both would just feed off of each other for information when there was an assignment. Though it was nice because you two would often check up on each other to see how work was going.

They all seemed nice and innocent people, but you had your doubts. Those doubts would cost your comfort, making Torchwood a complete hell to work at. Especially when the people around you were the main cause of your incomplete work and made you uneasy. You had your own office though, yet you tried to stay out of it when everyone was around. Why? You didn’t want to miss anything important, so you were the blame for your own comfort.

You sat at an available computer next to Toshiko, both of you reading through paragraphs of information to understand the situation a bit more. Jack, Gwen, Owen, and Toshiko saw that there was sometime of alien equipment in the Cardiff area near us and went out to get it. When they came back, they gave it to you to do your magic. In which that means to spend about an hour playing with it to see what it does.

You couldn’t figure it out though, and the whole time you were messing with it you felt so out of it. Two hours went by like nothing, and Owen had found you staring at it. He came to take so that they could put it into the processor, which usually they would do that before you got to play with your toys just case it was dangerous, but you got your hands on it first.  
Though you couldn’t find out what it does, no matter what you tried. If you were being completely honest with yourself, you weren’t that interested in it. Maybe you weren’t getting enough sleep, or maybe you were sick. The thought of doing nothing was more entertaining, but you had a job. You had work to do here, the only thing you actually do for a living. Besides this place, you only had home. When you were at home, you worked on…well, work.

Owen was down at his station, mumbling out curses as he cleaned up his mess. Apparently he had accidently had knocked over his coffee, onto a stack of file he had just printed out. Clearly he was upset but you could see that Gwen was smiling to herself, trying to hide it behind the magazine she was reading.

“Shut up, Gwen.” He huffed upon hearing her stifled giggles. ”Not her fault that someone wasn’t paying attention to what they were doing.” Ianto entered with a smirk on his face, picking up a newspaper that was on the ground. ”And here I was thinking that Ianto wasn’t going to douchebag today.” Owen grunted, “I stand corrected.” You could feel the smiling growing on Toshiko’s lips, but sadly not yours.

“BOO!” Jack yelled, tapping your shoulders just as you jumped. You turned over to him, glaring. You didn’t talk to Captain Jack as much as he wanted you to, whether because you were shy or that you didn’t like him. He didn’t know for sure, and always tried to brake that shell of yours. ”Dozing off again, Y/n?” He snickered, ruffling your hair. You let out a grumble of curses, fixing your hair. ”She’s been doing it all day!” Owen yelled out from his station, but you tried to ignore his comment, going back to your reading.”

“You should take a break, Y/n.” Jack suggested, but you only shrugged. ”Alright then, the silent game again. Got it.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was leaning against the back of your chair, reading a couple paragraphs on your screen to see what you were working on. ”Tosh, got that list for me?” He asked, looking over at her. She gave a nod, grabbing a few papers from her filled working station and got up.

“The Governor’s statements are on the bottom, and I have the blueprints for the expansion that you want to install too if you want them.” Tosh walked over to him and handed her the list. He takes the list and shakes his head. ”Just give them to Ianto, we will discuss it.”

Jack looks over the list, skimming through the words. He had just asked the Governor to fax over his approval for the upgrade in the storage unit, he had been putting it off for too long now. Though he was glad to see that he had gotten the blue stamp of approval from him.

“Alright everyone! Listen up!” Jack clapped his hands together, trying to get everyone’s attention. ”Someone has been going through my computer and has been rummaging through my stuff.” He announced, looking around at all of them for any signs of guilt. “Anyone want to admit it now and get it over with?” He questioned, raising a brow.

“Wasn’t me, I’ve been here all day.” Owen said pointing at his station, but you muttered,” Please, you’ve been everywhere,” in response. Owen wasn’t able to hear it, but you knew a certain Captain would pick it up. Admittedly, you had gone through his stuff. You didn’t trust him, actually you trusted him the least. Captain or not, you tried everything to figure out who he was but could never succeed because of the lack of information.

“I’m not talking about just today,” Jack stated, “This has been going on for weeks now, right under my nose.” Weeks of nothing. He had nothing on his computer, nor did he have much in his office that could help. It was like you barely knew him from his name. Not only that, but it seemed like he was also suspicious of you.

“Get it out now before I make you.” He said almost threatingly. ”There will be punishment if you do not confess.” The brunette warned, eyes searching for emotion. You tensed up in your seat, but kept your mouth shut tight. Maybe telling the truth would’ve been the best option, it would get you out of trouble. 

You chose to ignore it though, that guilt building up inside of you, in the pit of your stomach. You knew it was wrong, pretending like it wasn’t you. It would only put you in more trouble. What concerned you the most was the punishment he had announced. Maybe you could get fired for going through his stuff, or maybe he would give you an amnesia pill to forget everything you saw.

Maybe he wouldn’t find out, maybe you could stop and he would never find out that you did it. Though, would you actually be able to get away with something like? Everything is possible right? Jack had a short pause before sighing,” Alright then. Owen, up in my office.” He ordered, pushing off of your chair he was leaning on, standing up straight. ”Wait, what?! I told you I didn’t go near your office!!” He argued, but Jack crossed his arms. 

”I know, I’m calling everyone up into my office. Now get going.” He cocked his head towards the stairs, eyeing Owen down with dark eyes. ”This is bullshit.” Owen muttered under his breath, complying with the order and heading for the spiral staircase. ”As for the rest of you, I will be calling you up one by one. I am very disappointed that I have to do it this way, I expected more from you guys.” He said, following Owen up the stairs.

As Jack left, you could feel the tension build up in the room with silence. No one spoke, only watched as Jack walked up the stair case and entered his office. The whole time that you’ve been here he never had done this before. Then again, this had never happen before. You didn’t understand what was so important that he had to hide behind his name. A man of secrets he was, had to hide everything behind his name.

You knew nothing of his past, hell, you didn’t even know his age. He looked roughly in his late twenties, if not early thirties. The brunette had no finger on his fingers, so he wasn’t married. It almost seemed as if he had no loved ones. What made you think of this? When Suzie left, it was like he didn’t even care. Everyone was in grief for a bit, but not him. It was like he had done this so many times he wasn’t affected by it anymore.

A few minutes passed by, but it seemed like forever before Owen came out grumpier than earlier. He was stomping his way down the stairs, Jack standing at the top of them, leaning against his door with arms crossed. “Tosh.” He beckoned, moving his hand in a gesture towards him. Toshiko nodded, grabbing a few papers before heading up.  
“What did he ask you?” You questioned, turning around in your seat. “She speaks! It’s a miracle!” Owen cried out sarcastically. ”Owen, she asked you a question.” Ianto repeated, walking over to you and cleaning up yours work area a bit. You mumbled out a thank you, smiling up at him. He smiled back, looking over his shoulder. “Well?”

“He asked me unimportant shit that was irrelevant to what was going on, happy?!” He shouted, which silenced both you and Ianto. Gwen stared at us for a second, before looking at Owen. “Who do you think did it?” She probed, raising a brow.”Y/n, obviously.” He stated, looking over at you with a glare. “It wasn’t me.” You lied, crossing your arms. “Sure, mhmm, keep telling yourself that sweetheart.”

“It wasn’t me for god’s sake!” You yelled, but Owen only shook his head while the other’s had stared at you. It had been while since you had yelled, keeping all of the pressure and angry bottled up inside. “Why are you getting so defensive then?”

“Shut up Owen.” You turned back around, trying to read the article again and focus. “All ears she is, listens to everything she isn’t supposed to.” Owen continued, heading down to his station. “Don’t we all?” Ianto added, patting your shoulder. You placed your hand on top of his, using the other one to rub your eyes.

“Y/n,” Jack called,”Your turn.” You were nervous and anxious, swallowing thickly as you got up from your seat and headed from the staircase. What was the worst thing that could happen? He finds out and you get fired. It doesn’t sound that bad, but you loved this job. You would never get to do this again, ever. This job was the only thing you had in life, the only responsibility, and the only thing that kept you living in the nice apartment you had now.

This was the only job with no work hours, this was the only job that you didn’t have to be qualified for, and this was the only job that you would do absolutely anything for. You got up the stairs and headed for his office, Jack holding the door open for you. Inside was filled with shelfs of souvenirs, postures of comic book characters, and a neat desk. It was a fairly cleaned room, though the see through glass walls could use some cleaning.

“Step into my office,” Unlike earlier, his voice was deeper. You could hear the displeasure in his voice that he didn’t want it to be doing this. You walked in and sat down in one of the wooden chairs, watching carefully as he slowly was coming around to his side of the desk. He was staring are you like he did with everyone else, analyzing you every movement and facial expressions. As Jack sat down, he had what looked like a merciless smile.

“You seem a bit nervous,” He observed, cocking a brow. ”I have nothing to be nervous of.” You said in defense. Jack sat there in silence for a moment, not that he was in defeat and couldn’t come up with anything else to throw at you. It almost seemed like he wanted you to get in the mood of being nervous, on your toes in case he was about to do something. If that was his goal, it was working. You heart was racing, and you could hear it.

“You don’t talk to me very much.” He stated, playing with a pen in between his fingers. ”Even when you have a problem with something, you go to someone else, or you get someone to get me. You never confront me.” He hummed, ”Why is that?”

“I don’t like you.” You said immediately. ”No you don’t.” He argued, clicking the pen. ”What is it? What is it that keeps you from talking? Maybe you have nothing to say, but those eyes are begging to tell something.” Jack thought out loud, and it made you very uncomfortable. ”I thought you were going to talk to me about why you think I went through your stuff, not my choices of keeping quiet.”

“I’ve been meaning to get to it. Never had the right time to pull you in because you were always working so hard. Not today though, why?” He interrogated, leaning forward in his seat. You shrugged, ”Maybe it was what you guys brought in today, I didn’t put it through the processor before I messed around with it.”

Jack didn’t really seem to care about that, more like it wasn’t the answer that he didn’t want to hear. ”You know better than to do something like that.” His tone was calm, as if he was just acknowledging it.”What do you want from me?” You asked, ”You are asking me a bit more than what I was originally sent here for.”

“You were supposed to be in my office on multiple occasions.” He said, continuing too click the pen. ”Help me understand this,” Jack started, ”I gave you the job because you were the most excited and enthused about it. I took you out on investigation and you were the happiest you could be. Then you started to lose interest, or maybe you had some traumatic event that I didn’t know about. You asked one day if you could stay inside the building with Ianto for one day. Then one day became every day, and I have been watching you carefully ever since----“

“This was my first job.” You said softly,”I was only nineteen years old, even though my ID said otherwise. I know you saw right past that. You gave me a job that I didn’t know what I was getting into.” Jack raised a brow. ”So you don’t like this job?”

“Are you kidding me? This job is the only thing I ever do. It’s the best job I could ever get!” You nearly yelled. ”If thing I put all of my effort and free time into, it’s this job.” You admitted. ”So what happened? Why are you so quiet? Why are you so distant?” He pestered on, getting up from his seat and coming near yours. You felt very uncomfortable being near him, or him getting closer.

You swallowed thickly, staring him in the eye. ”Wouldn’t you like to know..” You muttered to yourself. ”Yes, yes I would.” He gave you a look, putting his hand on the top corner of the chair near your shoulder, towering over you.

“Well, sir. I’m sure you could figure that out on your own time.” You smiled innocently, ”Because you are wasting mine.” You pushing his arm away from you, getting up and heading for the door. ”I don’t like having these talks with you.” You confessed. ”Would you prefer someone else instead?” You shook your head, ”I don’t like it when you act like that, I know you too well to know that’s not the real you.”

“I know you too well that you are hiding things from me that you want to say but can’t because you are afraid. ”He copied, opening the door for you. You nodded, ”You’re right, I am afraid. I’m afraid of what I know, I’m afraid of what I can say, I’m afraid to leave this place.” You said with confidence, ”But I know who I work with and what I do for a living, it’s a burden that I have to live with.”


End file.
